Danielle Rousseau
Danielle Rousseau est un personnage secondaire récurrent. Avant son arrivée sur l'île *Elle est germanophone (dans la version originale anglaise, elle est francophone). *Son équipe scientifique était sur un bateau en provenance d'Haïti et naviguait vers l'ouest. *L'équipe a capté la diffusion des Nombres et a décidé d'aller voir d'où elle provenait. *Le bateau a affronté une tempête trois jours après le départ de Tahiti. *Le bateau a fait naufrage sur l'île. *Elle était enceinte de sept mois au moment du naufrage. Sur l'île *Stranded on the island for more than 16 and a half years (possibly). *Had a child named Alexandra who was taken by Autres a week after the birth. *At this time there was a large plume of fumée noire on the other side of l'île. *Was the wife of Robert, whom she shot and killed. *Knows of les Autres, and their murmures. *Had enough guns and ammo to survive for the 16 years on the island in a bunker possibly dug by her and her crew. *Possibly killed her entire expedition after they contracted la maladie. *First encountered by Sayid after he discovers a câble extending from the ocean into the jungle, he stumbles into a piège, likely set up by Danielle, who subsequently cuts him down and captures him. **Initially suspects that Sayid may know something about Alexandra, asking him "Where is Alex?" in a variety of languages. **Tortures Sayid with electricity. **Is asked about the batteries she has, as Sayid mentions that they could not have powered her message de détresse for 16 years. She says that the signal is broadcast from 'somewhere else' but that 'they control it now.' This seems an odd remark as, assuming she means les Autres, she later says that she has never seen them. **Sedates Sayid and places him in a chair so he can repair her music box. **Questions Sayid about the picture of Nadia. **Tells Sayid about her science expedition. **Asks if Sayid thinks she is insane, he replies that she has simply been alone for far too long. **When Sayid asks about le monstre, she replies that there is no such thing as monsters. **Sayid steals her cartes and notes about the island. *Says she's never seen the Others, just heard the murmures. *Found Claire in the jungle blacked out, and attemted to take her away from The Others. Claire wanted to go back to them because she believed they were taking care of her bébé, when they were actually going to remove him from Claire's womb. As a result of this struggle, Claire scratches her. **Takes Claire to a place near the castaway's camp where she thinks (correctly) they will find her. *After discovering that her notes contain the same numbers that he had used to win the lottery repeated several times, Hurley, claiming that he wants to get a battery for Michael, heads into the jungle with Charlie, Jack, and Sayid in tow. His real motive, however, is to find Danielle in the hopes that she can explain the meaning of the numbers to him, giving him insight as to why they may be "cursed". ** After she shoots at Hurley and Charlie, she catches Hurley and holds him at gunpoint, at which point he asks her about les Nombres. ** She admits that she does not know what they mean. Instead, she explains to Hurley that it was les Nombres that brought her expedition to the island. Sixteen years earlier, les Nombres were being broadcast by the émetteur radio on the île. ** Hurley gives her a giant hug (which may be her first real human contact in 16 years) after she agrees with his assessment that they may be cursed. ** Gives a battery to Hurley, along with a message to say "Hey" to Sayid. * Appears before the Crash Survivors and warns them of the coming of les Autres. *Knew of the Rocher Noir and the territoire sombre. *Leads an expedition (Jack, Locke, Kate, Hurley and Leslie Arzt) to the Rocher Noir in order for them to find dynamite to blow up the hatch, leaves them as soon as they arrive. **Claims that le monstre is a Security System. *Steals Claire's baby, Aaron in order to attempt a trade for her child Alex, by bringing him to the plume of fumée noire, but when she gets there no one is at the fire, and she's not sure who lit it. **Charlie thinks she lit the fire herself as part of her plan. **Returns Aaron to Sayid and Charlie. *Never seen anything like la trappe before. *She named the little piece of land next to the island Alex, either after her daughter, or that is where she got the name. *Captured Henry Gale and turned him over to Sayid. **Briefly gave her rifle to Sayid, but had a crossbow hidden. **Got it back because Sayid had to carry Gale after she shot him with the crossbow. She had it for 2x15. *Joined Kate and Claire in their expedition to the station Le Caducée, in the hope of finding her daughter or clues towards her whereabouts. Divers *Les auteurs de LOST ont choisi le nom de Rousseau en référence à Jean-Jacques Rousseau. *On the official podcast (1 May 2006), Carlton and Damon (the writers) quipped that her French was accented with a certain Yugoslavian cast, and that the islanders only called her the "French woman" because she speaks French. They intimated perhaps she was not French at all. However, it is probable they were only making a joke based on the fact that Mira Furlan (the actress who portrays Danielle) is in fact Yugoslavian. Théories *Rousseau may know more about Autres than she lets on. In the episode 2x14 she told Sayid explicitly that 'he will lie for a long time first'. It could be inferred from this that she's had experience torturing Others. * Rousseau may have been drugged in the same way as Claire so she could be manipulated or to wipe her memory of meeting The Others - the section of her radio transmission heard during 2x13 suggests her team met The Others, yet when talking to the survivors she claimed never to have seen them. *Rousseau may not even be her real name. It has been suggested that she is lying about her origins and her time on the island. Catégorie:Personnages